


The Driver's Poem

by IcyPassions



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPassions/pseuds/IcyPassions
Summary: It's a different kind of fan-driver relationship in F1.(Something I wrote a while back, but finally decided to share.)
Kudos: 3





	The Driver's Poem

**Author's Note:**

> From the perspective of the driver.

To everyone, you are someone.

To some, you are everything.

A special love, requited en masse and unfaltering.

An emotional link created by unanimous desire for the greatest outcome.

You possess one of twenty keys to the hearts of millions.

Enter and let flourish your pure, unbridled self.

The grandstands will be ready for your story.


End file.
